


I've Heard of You Before

by xactamundo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fan Castiel, Fan!Castiel, M/M, Meeting in a Bar, Singer Dean, singer!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xactamundo/pseuds/xactamundo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is kinda sorta famous and Castiel just knows he's seen him before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Heard of You Before

“I don’t know what you’re talking about man,” Dean said, trying to convey how imperative it was that this guy shut up.

“No, I’ve definitely have seen you before.” 

“I’m telling you, you haven’t.” Dean growled.

The crowded bar normally gave Dean a bit of peace, relaxing him with the smaller chance of being noticed, but now that he was on the verge of getting called out, it was putting all of his nerves on edge. He felt his shoulders tense in a coming anxiety attack and immediately knew that he needed to leave. 

“I’ve got to go.” Dean insisted, standing up from the bar stool he had occupied. He promptly rushed out of the bar, only getting a block and a half away before his breathing picked up. Tears built in his eyes and he swore quietly before ducking into an empty alleyway. He slid down the wall, disregarding the sting in his back when his shirt rode up and exposed his skin to the rough brick. Tears started to slip down his face while his breathing managed to speed up even more. He felt like he was drowning and his lungs couldn’t get enough air. He barely registered someone walking into the alley and sitting next to him. He tried to take comfort in the hand that was sliding in circles over his back, the soothing words that were being murmured in his ear. 

Soon, his breathing slowed to a normal rate. The tears that had been freely flowing down his cheeks were swiftly drying. His lips were chapped from rapidly breathing through his mouth and the cold from the bricks and concrete and night air was seeping into his muscles. 

“You alright?” Dean jumped at the voice before remembering that someone had sat down with him however long ago. 

Dean lifted the collar of his shirt and wiped at his eyes. “Fine.” He said, wincing at the roughness of the syllable. He glanced over at the stranger, mentally groaning when he recognized him as the man from the bar.

“Here, you must be freezing,” The man said, offering Dean his trench coat.

“No, I’m fine, really…”

He ignored Dean’s protests, tossing the garment over Dean’s shoulders. The man stood, offering a hand to help Dean up. 

“I’m Castiel, by the way.”

“Dean.”

“Well Dean, my apartment isn’t too far from here if you’d like somewhere to stay for the night.”

“That’d be great actually.”

Castiel smiled before walking out of the alley, leading Dean to his apartment. It only took two minutes to reach. 

“Don’t mind the mess, I haven’t had much time to clean recently.” Castiel insisted when he opened the door.

“It’s fine. I appreciate it. Letting me stay, I mean.”

“Well, I’m about 90% sure that it’s my fault that you had a panic attack, so don’t mention it. And I am sorry about that, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s fine, man. There’s no way you could’ve known.”

“Really though, why do I feel like I recognize you?”

Dean shook his head, “I don’t feel like talking about it.”

“Alright,” Castiel said with a sigh, “The TV is out at the moment, care to listen to the radio or something?”

“Sure,” 

“Beer?”

“Please.”

Castiel walked into the kitchen, coming out with two beers in one hand and his phone in the other. He tapped away until a radio station started up, handing one of the beers to Dean. 

They sat for a while, talking about random things, Dean expertly skirting around the question of careers. They were both a little more than tipsy when Castiel perked up at one of the songs pouring out of his phone.

“This is where I know you from!” He called, his words slurring a little, “You’re Dean Winchester! You sing!” 

Dean snorted a little, “Yeah,”

“I knew I’d heard you before!”

“Yeah,” Dean said again.

“You know, you’re pretty cute,”

“You’re just sayin’ that ‘cause I’m famous.” Dean grumbled, pouting.

“Nuh uh! Your eyes are really pretty and your hair looks really soft.”

“Well you’re cute too.”

Castiel blushed furiously. In a split second of courage, he grabbed Dean by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Dean kissed back eagerly. When they finally pulled apart, Dean had an – albeit short – moment of clarity.

“Cas… Cas, man… we’re too drunk for this.” He mumbled.

“Yeah… yeah, do you want to go to bed? We can sleep it off and talk in the morning?”

“Yeah… bed.”

Cas stood up and pulled Dean in the direction of his bedroom. 

[]

They woke up that morning groaning and nauseous. Cas rounded up some Advil for the both of them and eventually built up the determination to make some breakfast for the two of them. They ate on the couch, talking quietly over plates of bacon and eggs. Dean managed to fix Cas’ TV once they had finished their food. They watched a random soap opera since Cas couldn’t remember where he had left the remote, both getting way too immersed in the plot line. By the time Melissa discovered Dylan had been cheating on her with Erica, Dean and Cas were tangled together, a pile of indiscernible limbs on the couch. The marathon of the show ended and Cas glanced up at Dean.

“I knew I’d heard about you before.” He mumbled, pressing further into Dean’s side.

“Yeah. I just wish I'd heard about you before.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! leave me a comment telling me what you think! 
> 
> *pterodactyl noises*


End file.
